Pree
"Good Night, Sweet Girl" - Pree Prima "Pree" Dezz is a recurring character appearing in Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Season 4, and Season 5 of Killjoys. He is portrayed by actor Thom Allison. Biography Pree is the owner and operator of the Royale, a bar in Old Town frequented by Dutch, John Jaqobis, and D'avin Jaqobis. Pree provides the three Killjoys with free drinks in exchange for their services in keeping the peace in the bar. His full name is Prima Dezz, and has used the aliases Big Daddy Scrimshaw, Varrick, and Paris O'Malley in the past. He was a warlord, although he prefers the term "stylish dictator", and has a criminal record having served time in prisons in the J Star Cluster colonies.Dutch and the Real Girl He uses his contacts from his days as a warlord to help the team find items and people they are looking for.I Love Lucy When he was known as Varrick, he was the warlord commander of the Ferran, an outlaw mercenary group. He faked his death during a raid, changed his name to Prima Dezz, and caught a freighter to Westerley.The Lion, the Witch & the Warlord Shortly after arriving on the moon he acquired the Royale. Pree works hard at running his establishment and providing various entertainment for his customers, from drinks and games in the bar to sexers in rooms upstairs. Like most bartenders, he is also a confidant, and sometimes relationship counselor for the Killjoys.BangarangKiss Kiss Bye Bye Pree also takes care of Pawter Simms, who operates a medical clinic in rooms above the bar. The HarvestCome the Rain During the Bombing of Old Town Pree escaped the city with Dutch and Johnny in Lucy. He helped Dutch and John get into Eulogy, an outlaw barter town, in order to find the technology they need to rescue D'avin on Arkyn.Dutch and the Real Girl When he finally returned to Old Town, Pree found that Gared had taken over the Royale as his own. Dutch challenged Gared to a fight for ownership of the bar on Pree's behalf, breaking his leg in the end. Later, after the Killjoys had left Old Town, Gared made one last attempt to regain ownership of the bar. Pree offered him free drinks, free sexers, and money but he refused, so Pree stabbed him in the hand with his own knife.Wild, Wild Westerley Relationship with Gared Afterward, Gared began to work for Pree as a bar back, stocking the bar with liquor, ice, glassware, beer, garnishes, and so on.The Lion, the Witch & the Warlord Gared confided in D'avin that he hoped that he will be more to Pree than just a bar assistant. Pree gained the approval of Gared's mother on Reckoning Day,Reckoning Ball and the two were wed just before the battle of the Quad began, spending their "honeymoon" fighting against the invading Hullen Armada.Wargasm Personality Pree is nurturing by nature. He is seen to consoling and giving advice to Dutch, D'avin, Johnny and Pawter. He is good friends with both Dutch and Johnny and comes to see Johnny after he was stabbed. Pree is a savvy business owner but he understands that money is not the only currency. Free drinks for the Killjoy Trio equals free bouncers. D'avin may struggle to pay the rent but he is the brother of two of Pree's friends as well as a good person, so Pree is more lenient. He is very outspoken and not afraid to say what is on his mind. He can come off as flamboyant at times but that doesn't mean he is shallow. As he values his relationships and has a sentimental attachment to his bar. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Westerley Category:Season 1 characters Category:Old Town Category:Season 2 characters Category:Criminals Category:Season 3 characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Reclamation Agents Category:Season 5 Characters